


Eren Can Cook?!

by Stiri



Series: OneShots [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Can Cook, Food is life, M/M, Petra Ral is a Bitch, Protective Erwin Smith, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: A surprise for Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, and Majo Hanji went wrong, but the end result was not so bad after all if they had to say something about it.





	Eren Can Cook?!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, well, I'm really sorry! 
> 
> These month has been really bad for me, in the hospital for different reasons and went to 3 funerals, not really my finest of times. 
> 
> But I have somewhat pulled myself together and hopefully will feel up to writing more to get out of my depression.
> 
> Enjoy! ❤

The day had gone by without a hitch. At least for the Scouting Legion. They had a whole free day of doing nothing but rest. They took the day off because their three leaders were out on meetings at the inner wall, and they wouldn’t be back until later that day, so all of them decided to take a break from all the training.

Levis Squad was actually sitting on a field doing nothing but enjoying the sun that was shining. They all decided that they earned a rest from Captain Levi and his demands. But one of them was thinking of how to make Captain Levi see them. It was the only female in the Squad. Making her one of the best Solider out there of the Female Section.

“Let’s cook for our three leaders!” Petra exclaimed with a happy smile, disturbing the peaceful silence that had settled on the field.

“Petra, we don’t even know how to cook, we don’t belong in the Cooking Squad,” Eld said with a sigh where he laid on the grass.

“You don’t, but I do,” she said with a cheeky grin making Eld and Gunther just roll their eyes.

“Petra, just give it up, Captain and you will never happen,” Gunther said with a grunt and rose from his place and started walking back in with Eld flanking him. Leaving Petra and Oluo hissing in displeasure.

Petra glared at nothing. She wouldn’t give up, she was in denial. Ever since Eren Jaeger and that blond kid, Armin Arlert had joined the Squad of Captain Levi, Major Hanji, and Commander Erwin, the three leaders had started to change.

All of them were more open. Both Eren and Armin had basically been glued to Commander Erwin and Captain Levi’s side if they didn’t help out with experiments with Major Hanji. She hated that two new brats, so much younger than her had managed to get a place in the Leader Squad, a place where she thought she had managed to get because she was close to Captain Levi.

“Those brats, they don’t even deserve a place in that squad, I haven’t seen a shit making them qualified to be in it,” Oluo growled and spat on the ground. He hated them basically because they were so young and got their leaders attention, and how much their presence hurt Petra. He knew she would never look at him the way she looked at Captain Levi. So he decided to help her get Captain Levi instead, but that had become a lot harder when Captain Levi only had eyes for those brats.

“I know, it’s like he no longer looks at us,” she whined. Oluo rose from his place and Petra followed.

“Let’s just go cook in silence, let it be a surprise for the whole Legion, maybe then Captain Levi will see what he missed,” he said and she nodded in agreement. So they started making their way towards the kitchen and saw that no one was there and they wondered where everyone was.

What they didn’t know was that Eld and Gunther had already been there when they went back inside.

•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•

Eld walked in silence with Gunther until they were far enough from Petra and Oluo. They both were sick of their attitude.

“Eld, I’m so tired of their attitude towards Eren and Armin, they have been a part of this Squad for months now, and she still hates on them,” Gunther said with a sigh.

“I know, should we just let this slide and let them dig their own graves? I mean, Petra is persistent, but she denies everything, and everyone knows that she can’t cook, if she could she would have been a part of the Cooking Squad too,” Eld said and opened the door to the kitchens. He was met with the cooking squad.

“Eld, you have any idea when Major, Captain, and Commander is coming back?” a woman named Wendy asked with a smile.

“In a few hours, but wait,” he said and closed the door and Gunther peaked back out and saw Petra and Oluo still was under the tree.

“What’s going on?” another one asked with a worried look.

“Nothing, it’s just, they are gonna come home so late that they are going to be eating with all of us, but Petra has decided she wants to cook,” Eld said leaned against the table and all of them froze.

“Petra? Petra Ral wants to cook? Don’t make me laugh!” the Chef said making both Gunther and Eld look away from them and all of them grew big eyes.

“Are you kidding me?! She can’t even make Tea properly! How the fuck does she even think she can cook for the whole late night Legion?!” she yelled and Eld sigh.

“Wait don’t answer that. This has something to do with this kid Eren and Armin again, does it?” and they both only nodded, making them all groan.

“She needs to just leave it alone,” a boy piped up and they agreed.

“Well, I was thinking, why not let them,” Gunther began, but everyone protested.

“Wait, hear me out, let them try to cook, and when that fails, maybe she will give up when she gets chewed up by them all. I predict that she and Oluo will come to you and ask for help, but I don’t think you should agree, she is just going to abandon you in the last moment and somehow get away and you will not, she is manipulative like that,” Eld said and they all nodded slowly.

“Okay, let’s do it, but no one is to know, and what about all the food that’s going to be wasted?” The Chef said with a worried look.

“Don’t worry, I think Captain Levi and Commander Erwin knows something we all don’t know,” Gunther said.

“We both believe that Eren knows how to cook, but since he never confirmed it, we don’t know, and we hope that he knows how to cook in this case,” Eld said and Gunther agreed.

“If Eren can indeed cook, then I don’t have a problem about this,” she said and they all nodded.

After all, everyone had noticed how Eren and Armin always seemed to serve their leaders in the morning hours, when not many were awake.

Everyone, on the other hand, had heard how furious Petra had been when Captain Levi had accepted Erens tea with grace and never asked anyone else to do it but him. It was a miracle. After all, everyone knows how petty Captain Levi can be about his tea, and the fact that a kid like Eren managed to make Captain drink his tea was a miracle.

Petra, on the other hand, had been furious about it. Apparently, she had gone to the kitchen and destroyed everything Eren had done for Captain Levi and Commander one morning. Eld and Gunther had only seen how pleased Petra had been for a second when Eren walked out of the kitchen with a sad frown and told the Captain what had happened. No one had seen Captain and Commander so angry and just placed Eren in the middle and patted his head like a child, comforting him.

It was a cute scene and everyone had come to a silent agreement to leave Eren and Armin alone, after seeing that. After seeing how close they were with their leaders.

Petra, on the other hand, had been angry and stomped up to the table, making the whole Mess Hall fall silent. Everyone knew how she had tried to worm her way to a place at their table, so when Eren and Armin, two new members, managed to placed them self’s there, they were both impressed and wondered how and what had caught their leaders attention. Petra had stormed their table and started yelling. Yelling how unfair it was that Jaeger hadn’t been punished for ruining their breakfast.

Everyone had seen how uncomfortable Eren had looked and how sad he was, considering his eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Commander Erwin had an arm around the smaller teen and Captain Levi stroke the brown and very soft looking hair. The more Petra ranted the sadder Eren had become. And everyone could see how angry that made the two of them.

Petra then had the gall to actually turn to the rest of the hall and demand that they voiced their displeasure too, but not one person came to her aid and just turned around and never met her glaring eyes.

It had been Captain Levi that broke the tense silence that had filled the hall. He had chewed her up and spit her out, making Petra run away with angry tears, but not before throwing something at Eren.

It had been the last drop, and all hell broke loose. Commander had sent Captain a look that clearly stated that he should fix it. He was too angry at her. Because Captain had risen just seconds later and stormed after Petra in his anger. Petra hadn’t shown her face for the rest of the weekend after that.

It had become a silent rule not to mess with either of them if they didn’t want to end up with an angry Commander and Captain.

“Okay, so she will probably come to us later, we are going to be in the Mess Hall,” she said and they all nodded.

“I really don’t want to throw her to the wolf’s like that, but her attitude is starting to get on all of our nerves,” Gunther said and walked out with Eld and the cooking squad could do nothing but agree.

•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•

Petra and Oluo was oblivious to the plan and continued to the Mess Hall and saw the whole staff in there, munching on snacks. She gave them a bright fake smile you noticed on miles away, but they greeted her with a nod, not wanting to give her the wrong idea.

“So, can I ask you something?” she said with a smile towards the only boy in the squad and he squirmed and looked very uncomfortable and scooted closer to his chef, not that she minded.

“Depends on?” she answered for him, making her frown a bit but laughed. It sounded like nails on a blackboard. Not a nice sound.

“You will help me cook for Levi, Erwin, and Hanji,” she said with a flirty smile and all of them frowned at her. Oluo seemed to have noticed the tense atmosphere but shrugged it off.

“No, I will not,” the chef said with a glare. Making Petra glare back at her.

“You will! I’m a scout, you have to listen to me!” Petra said with a sneer but she shook her head.

“They won’t be back until later tonight so the different squads will eat when they feel like, besides, don’t demand from me!” she hissed in anger.

“Fine then! I will cook all the food for the squads tonight myself,” she said with a huff and snubbed them all.

“Go ahead, not our problem if you mess up, we are going to have to report that to Commander and Captain,” she said and Petra just huffed and stomped away with Oluo not far behind.

It would be a long night, they all sighed.

•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•

The night fell and Petra and Oluo were in the kitchen trying to make food for almost fifty people. That was easier said than done. Most people had just taken a snack and went to bed after hearing how Petra was the one taking over the kitchen. The cooking squad was still in the Mess Hall trying to not cry over the mess they heard inside the kitchen. They smelled a lot of burnt stuff.

Most people that heard about Petra cooking was just there to see how she failed.

It’s was then the doors opened and in stepped Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, Major Hanji, Eren, and Armin.

It was a few crashes in the kitchen and it smelled burnt. Captain Levi looked around with a bored face and Commander Erwin frowned.

“What’s going on? Who’s in the kitchen?” Erwin asked and the chef stood up with a salute.

“Commander, Petra Ral, and Oluo Bozado are in the kitchen, she drove us out when we didn’t want to help her cook,” she said and Levi frowned.

“Why is she cooking?” Levi asked and threw a look towards the kitchen.

“I don’t know sir! We only heard how she wanted to prove that she could cook,” she said and they nodded. Erwin and Levi stalked towards the kitchen followed by the cooking squad and Eren. Armin and Hanji sat down at their table and started whispering. About what, no one knew.

Erwin opened the door to the kitchen and coughed when he smelled all the burnt food. Levi frowned and glared at Petra and Oluo. The chef and Eren glanced at each other, nervous over what would happen.

It was Petra that noticed Levi. Eren was standing behind Erwin, not wanting to be noticed by the female that had it out for him since he first stepped a foot in here.

“Captain! How wonderful! You’re back!” she said and stepped closer but Levi took a step back and backed right into Erwin’s chest.

“Ral! What are you doing?!” he growled and glared at the mess that was in the kitchen.

“I was cooking!” she said with a big smile and looked proud of herself. Eren presses closer to Erwin’s back to stifle his giggle that was about to escape. Erwin didn’t seem to mind, his attention was on the mess of the kitchen. Just like Levi’s.

“It looked like you had a war in here and from the looks of it, you lost,” he said with a glare and Petra blushed.

“No! I didn’t, I’ve cooked food for everyone here! See!” she said and pointed at a mess of pots and all of them grimace at the site.

“Ral, no one would even poke at that!” Levi said and Petra brought forth the tears.

“But I cooked for you and Commander,” she said with a hiccup. But Erwin shook his head.

“Miss. Ral, you can’t cook, there is a reason for why we have the cooking squad and, not only did you remove them from the kitchen, you wasted a lot of food resources too!” Erwin said and stalked forward and lifted a pot with something burnt inside.

“But...,” she started but was silenced by a look from Levi.

“But nothing! Leave Ral, you can’t cook, deal with it, no one would even eat that even if it was the last thing we had here, now let the chefs do their job!” Levi said with a growl.

All of the people that belonged in the cooking squad walked inside the kitchen and took one look at the mess and groaned.

“Commander, Captain, I don’t know how to save this,” the head chef started and looked worried and that made both of them even more pissed.

“So you can’t save anything from this mess?” Erwin asked and she looked worried.

“I don’t know how, everything is burnt,” she said.

“This is your fault!” Petra exclaimed. Everyone was startled and looked over and saw her point at Eren of all people who was looking over a big burnt size of pork. Eren looked surprised and took a step back and wondered what he had done now.

“What?” he asked and tilted his head and looked at her with big eyes.

“It’s your fault I failed!” she continued and Eren slumped and twisted his fingers. But before he could say anything it was Erwin that did it for him. Stepping in front of the teen.

“Miss. Ral! How dare you?! He has been spending his whole day with us, how can you accuse him of your own failure?!” Erwin growled and felt Eren press closer to his back. It was very obvious that Petra Ral had it out for Eren since he began here.

“But it is! If he hadn’t shown up you would have eaten my food!” she yelled and stormed out of the kitchen and all of them sighed. Oluo quickly followed her and threw a glare at Eren who flinched.

“Don’t mind her Eren,” the chef said and patted the teen on his head. She and everyone else could all agree that Eren was an adorable teen. They all could see why Commander and Captain were so protective of him.

“Miss. Del, are you sure you can’t save anything?” Levi asked and looked around in defeat. This was a lot of food resources that Petra had used up, and it would all go to waste.

“I’m not sure how it would go Captain,” she said in defeat. It was then Eren peaked forth from behind Erwin. He walked right back up to the pork that was on the bench and took a knife.

They watch in silence and wondered what he was doing.

Eren took the meat knife and cut off the layer of burnt meat and saw that it was raw inside. He smiled.

“Sir, this one can be saved, it’s just the first layer that has been burnt,” he said and they all watched how he walked towards the rest of the pot of mess and tasted much of it. Eren shuddered and choked on it and started to cough.

“Nope, this is not something that can be saved,” he said with a weak voice and continued to the dough that was on the bench. He pulled off a part and put it in the mouth and immediately spit it out.

“To much salt,” he said with a sigh.

“Eren, maybe you can cook something for us,” Miss. Del said with a smile and they all nodded. She did have experience in the kitchen but not to fix another one's mistake.

“Are you sure?” Eren asked with a shy look. He would love to cook, after all, his mother had taught him how to cook.

“Yes, you seem like you know your way around the kitchen, hun,” she said with a wink making him blush.

“If Captain and Commander allow me to, I will gladly help you cook!” he said with an eager smile and it lit up the whole room. Erwin and Levi glanced at each other. They hadn’t known Eren could cook.

“Of course, but you need to listen to Miss. Del,” Erwin said and Eren nodded eagerly.

“Sorry Commander, this time Eren will be the one leading us, I can see an experienced person when I see one. Eren here will be the one telling us what to do with this mess,” she said with a smile, making all three of them shocked.

“If you say so,” Erwin said and Levi nodded and they walked outside.

“Tell us when dinner is ready,” Levi said and they nodded.

•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•

“Now then, sweetheart, we need to clean and tell us what to throw out and what not,” Del said with a smile and Eren nodded.

“Everything except the meat,” he said and they all started cleaning up the mess Petra had made.

After an hour of just cleaning and scrubbing, they were finished and Eren smiled at them. Del and the others could see how much Eren enjoined being in the kitchen when he fluttered around in there.

“So, Eren, What should we be doing with the meat, it’s both pork and chicken here,” the only boy, Adam said with uncertainty.

“The chicken is beyond saving, but we will boil it,” he said and they wondered why.

“Why? Aren’t you going to use it?” he asked and Eren smiled.

“If you boil vegetables and meat long enough on the right temperature, it will become a broth, so the chicken will be a broth for the time being so that it can be used later on if you want to. The meat, on the other hand, I want you to shave away the burnt parts and boil it to, put in some salt and let it sit because we are starting doing some dough. But I need some of you to collect lots of eggs,” he said and started raiding the cabinets and smiled.

“Well, I need ginger, garlic, salt, sake, black pepper, nori, that’s a seaweed, it will grow in saltwater actually, and Negi,” he said with a big smile and they all wondered what he would be needing all that for. But they nodded and split up. Only Adam, Del and Wendy stayed in the kitchen and helped.

“What are we doing?” Wendy asked and Eren smiled.

“We are doing some dough!” Eren said with a big smile and put a big bowl in front of them and gave them the number of ingredients they needed. He started showing how to do it. Flour mixed together with water, oil, and salt. He dipped his hand in there and started to knead the dough until he felt it was enough. They all three followed Eren and wondered what they were doing but it seemed like Eren had done this before.

“That should be enough for now. Now it has to sit for thirty mins and then we can continue,” he said and put the bowls away.

Right on time the rest of the staff returned with all their items and Eren beamed at them.

“Now we need to boil all the eggs!” Eren said and looked at the ingredients.

“And make soup!” he said with a smile and bounced around.

“Okay, some of you need to boil the eggs, some of you are going to chop ingredients for me,” he said and they started doing as he said.

Eren, on the other hand, took a big pan and poured oil in there and let it heath up, in wait for the ingredients he smiled and looked around. It had been a long time since he had been in a kitchen but he loved it.

They all put down the ingredients next to Eren when they finished and observed how he put the ginger and garlic in the pan and killed some of the heat. He stirred and took a small bowl and dipped it in the pot with the meat he had boiling. He brought it to the pan and emptied it inside and started stirring again.

He stirred when it started boiling in the pan and added both sugar, salt and he looked around and saw the bottle of sake and poured it in a glass and took a sip. They looked on in wonder.

“Why you taste it?” Del asked and Eren smiled.

“It’s to see how much I will need, depending on the strength of the sake I won’t be needing a lot. This one is pretty strong so I only need a cup of it,” he answers and poured it in what he called soup. They all observed how he cooked it to see if they could do it again later on.

“Now, when that’s done, we’re going to let it boil for a while, and we are now going to use that dough we prepared,” he said and started spreading out flour on the bench and put all four doughs I front of each of them. He started to knead it and let the flour be picked up. They followed Eren and started to flatten it.

“How flat should we make it?” Adam asked and Eren showed him his.

“This should be enough, when you have done that, I want you to roll it like this,” he said and started rolling it into a firm rectangle and they did as was told.

“Can someone start to boil some water and another one strain the soup, we want it clean from bits and pieces,” he said and three of them nodded eagerly.

“Some of you can start to remove the shells of the boiled eggs,” he said and two other nodded. They all were very interested in what they were doing.

Eren turned to the others and saw that they just finished putting their dough in the rectangular shape and he nodded and took a new knife.

“When we do this part, it’s important that not form of liquid is near the dough, so the knife must be clean and dry,” he said and started cutting in his dough in even strips, and they followed. They could all see that he had done this many times before because of fast he was.

“Now to the annoying part, we must unfold every strip one by one and shake of the excess flour,” he said and the nodded in determination.

They soon were done when they all helped with it, everyone very careful not to ruin their work.

“Now then, does anyone want to go to the market and by some sticks made out of wood?” Eren said and a girl tilted her head.

“Why?” she asked and they all wondered.

“The food I’m making is made so that you need to eat it with sticks, you can, of course, eat it with fork, but it’s not the same thing, also, I want to know how many people out there will eat,” he said and she nodded and dragged her friend with her.

“We will be right back!” she said with an eager voice making Eren giggle.

They all dusted off the flour and Eren carefully grabbed all the strings of dough and put them in the boiling water and stirred.

“There we go, now then, can someone cut the pork in the thin slices?” he asked and Adam and Wendy nodded.

“Yes!”

They all watched how Eren stirred the pot and Wendy and Adam turned to Eren with a slice. He nodded.

“Perfect!” he said with a grin making them smile.

He killed the heat of the pot and looked around.

“Where is the strainer?” he asked and Del smiled and held it towards him.

“Actually, can you hold it over the sink, I need to get rid of the water, someone can cut the eggs in half, please?” he said and They nodded and went to work.

They all were surprised when Eren poured out the water and the dough fell out looking very nice.

“They are called noodles,” Eren said and they looked fascinated. It was then the two girls walked back inside, holding a mass amount of sticks.

Eren smiled.

“Very good, now, how many wanted to food?” he asked.

“We counted 35 Sir!” she said and Eren smiled.

“Give everyone a set of sticks and forks, spoon and knife, and tell them the food is almost ready,” he said with a smile. He waved them all over and started to pluck out bowls.

“Now then, I’m going to show you how to put it in there,” he said and took a soup ladle and poured it in the bowl. He then took a fork and spun it a few times in the noodles and dropped them in the soup. He then turned and picked up five slices of meat and laid them on top, two half eggs and sprinkled some nori, Negi and black pepper on and nodded.

They all made big eyes at the beautiful dish of food. It smelled wonderful too.

“Now do it to everyone the shall have food,” he said and they all went to work and they too were very eager to taste this food.

•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•

Outside in the Mess Hall, everyone was chatting eagerly of what kind do food they would be getting this time. It smelled wonderful, so much different than the food they used to eat.

Squad Levi sat around a table, everyone looked eager to eat the food. Everyone except Petra and Oluo. But they were ignored. They were together with the leaders' table.

The Leader Squad was very eager. They had sat down and listened to Armin how he told them Eren was a wonderful chef.

They all were surprised though when given a set of sticks, everyone except Armin. He showed them how to hold them and smiled when some failed spectacularly.

“You don’t need to eat it like that, it’s just an option, Eren though me how to use it, and I must say it’s a lot different than using a fork and a spoon,” he said with a smile.

“So, do you know what he cooked?” Levi asked the blond with a smile and Armin grinned.

“I believe that Eren called it Ramen, he had read it form his mother cookbook and it’s amazing!” Armin beamed.

“It smells fantastic!” Erwin said with a smile and Armin nodded.

They chatted among themselves. It noticing how Petra and Oluo glared at them from the other side of the table.

Petra glared at Armin how he was pressed up against Levi when animatedly expressed how excited he was for the food. She hated it even more because Levi let that little brat actually touch him. No one touched Levi if the wanted to live. Hanji was draped over the table, and with as much eagerness Armin showed over the food.

“I think you’re going to love it, Captain! You’re much for flavor and this is something I think you’re going to love!” he said and bounced in his seat and Erwin nodded.

“True, Levi is very petty with flavor, and I’ve only seen Eren managing to make Levi like his tea,” he said with a laugh.

It was then Eren followed with the cooking squad came in carrying bowls with food. They all stared at the pretty dish in front of them. It smelled wonderful and it looked amazing too.

Levi made big eyes when he saw the food. It was rich with flavors, he could smell it. Erwin and Hanji weren’t doing much better with their shock. Eren had made this. It smelled wonderful.

Petra glared at her food and hated it. She hated that it looked so fantastic.

When everyone had gotten their bowl Eren smiled.

“This is Ramen, I hope you’ll like it!” he said with a smile and sat down next to Erwin and they all started eating it. Many opted to use the fork and spoon and they laughed when they couldn’t pick up the food properly.

Eren smiled and saw Armin started eating. Levi took up his sticks and picked up a few noodles together with Hanji and Erwin and ate it. Eren was very tense, waiting for their reaction. The rest of the hall was amazed at how amazing it tasted.

“Eren, this is the best soup I’ve had in my entire life,” Erwin said with a blessed smile, making him blush. Hanji squealed in happiness and started shoving more food in their mouth.

Levi had big eyes when he ate.

“Brat, this is amazing,” he said and picked up the meat and took a bite and sigh. It was just pure bliss.

Eren started eating himself with a smile.


End file.
